


Break the Ice

by Zillyhoo



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Sousuke, Dirty Talk, Dominant Makoto, Frottage, Implied Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, M/M, PWP, Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke - Freeform, strip clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillyhoo/pseuds/Zillyhoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has his eyes on a certain firefighter.</p><p>It just so happens that a certain firefighter has his eyes on Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Seed

**Author's Note:**

> There will never be enough Sousuke/Makoto in the world.

Most days, Sousuke dreads accompanying Rin to the strip club he frequents. It's always too loud, too crowded, and too hot, but when Rin asks him tonight, something makes him say yes. It could be the fact that he passed up spring break and is starting to sorely regret it. A strip club is a drop in the bucket compared to what he could have done, something he is acutely aware of. 

For once, he's glad to hear the music. When Rin opens the door, it blasts them both, and judging by Rin's smile, he's pleased by the volume too. If they have any hope of communicating, it's going to have to be through text. 

The best part is the vacancy. There's definitely still people, but not nearly as many as usual, thanks to blessed spring break. Sousuke is relieved when he sees no sign of Kisumi. They had the occasional run in with him, and while Sousuke didn't mind the occasional chat, Kisumi had a tendency to ramble. He would get Rin going too and they would end up in the club for hours. 

It's just the two of them, and Sousuke is content to let Rin do all the work. After showing their IDs and getting drinks, he follows Rin to a booth that offers a good view of the stage. Sousuke is more interested in his drink than he is any performers. It's only when he's downed his and part of Rin's that he starts to wonder what has Rin so occupied. The person on stage doesn't look particularly eye catching to him. A glance in Rin's direction tells him that Rin feels the opposite, and he quickly downs the rest of Rin's drink in a pitiful attempt to cope with having glimpsed his best friend's blatantly aroused expression. 

Seeking refuge, he orders another round of drinks and messes with some apps on his phone. It looks like he unlocked more pocket frog breeds, which is very interesting news. Definitely more interesting than what may or may not be going on in Rin's pants. 

He pries his eyes away from his phone as the music changes, announcing a new performer. He's pleasantly surprised at how attractive said performer is. He's fucking huge, and he commands attention with every movement, even though all he's done so far is walk across the platform. 

A fireman's outfit clings to his taut form and from the sounds of the crowd, it's well received. He sheds the jacket first, revealing a dark black shirt beneath. It's sculpted to his body, held in place by yellow suspenders. Sousuke never knew how much he enjoyed the sight of suspenders. He wants to snap them against the performer's body. 

He works the pole easily, and Sousuke knows he isn't the only one that's feeling envious of the metal rod. He'd give a lot to feel that well muscled body grinding against his own. 

The suspenders slide off his shoulders and then he's whipping his shirt off, revealing the tanned skin beneath. Sousuke's pants are becoming uncomfortably tight and he knows he should probably look away at least for a second, look at Rin, but he can't take his eyes off the firefighter. 

He would have been a fool to. Green eyes meet his teal ones and making his heart skip a beat. The firefighter gives a teasing smile as he rests his back against the pole, dropping down low to the floor. When he works himself back up, nearly all the guests are in a frenzy. Sousuke suddenly wishes they weren't so far away from the platform. 

Suddenly the beat of the music slows, and the firefighter slows with it, his movements sensual. His hands travel down his body, fingertips dipping into the crotch of his pants as he rocks himself against the pole, and all too soon the music is over. Sousuke watches him retreat, collecting the discarded articles of clothing as he goes. 

When he finally pries his eyes away to look at Rin, Rin is missing. Sousuke glances at his phone, hoping to see a text explaining his absence. When there isn't one, he curses. Who knows where Rin could be? He's had his share of alcohol, just as Sousuke has, but Sousuke knows his limits. Rin easily gets carried away, and with how much Sousuke had ignored him just now, there was no telling how much alcohol was pumping through Rin's system. 

He debates on going to find his friend, but in the end, decides against it and remains seated, nursing his own drink and watching the other strippers, curious to see if any of them hold his attention the way the firefighter did. 

He's surprised to see said Firefighter walking the floor. He's still missing the jacket, but his black shirt is in place once more, a second skin. He's walking in Sousuke's general direction and Sousuke feels his erection throb. He washes down the guilt with alcohol, something he's accustomed to doing. 

The firefighter slows to a stop once he reaches Sousuke's table, and whatever expression Sousuke makes must be a sight to behold, because the firefighter looks amused. 

"Yamazaki Sousuke?" 

"Sousuke." Thank god he can pronounce his own name. 

"Sousuke, then. Follow me." His voice is authoritative, but not unkind. He doesn't even have to shout to be heard over the music, and Sousuke wonders how he managed that trick. 

"I can't, I'm waiting for a fr-..." The words die away as he realizes just what is being asked of him and what a stupid response he's about to give. He slides out of the booth and follows the firefighter, blatantly ignoring his growing erection and hoping that it hasn't been noticed. 

The firefighter leads him to another room all together. It would be empty if not for the two people seated in one of the many chairs. A quick glance tells Sousuke that Rin is one of the occupants, but before he can say anything, he's being pushed down into a seat. 

All thoughts of Rin go out the window when the firefighter seats himself in Sousuke's lap, and Sousuke's game of "please ignore my boner" is over. If it bothers the firefighter, he doesn't say anything. In fact, he gives Sousuke a sly smile while he settles in, his arms wrapping around Sousuke's neck. 

"Don't look so uncomfortable, it'll hurt my feelings." 

"Sorry..." While he'd happily forgotten about Rin when he felt the firefighter's weight in his lap, he had been forced to acknowledge his friend's presence when said friend gave a sudden moan. He had never wanted to kick Rin so hard in his life. 

"Is he bothering you?" The firefighter turned his head to take in the sight of Rin and another dancer, the one he had been so fond of. Sousuke grimaces when Rin tilts his head back, expression contorted in pleasure. "Pay attention to me." The firefighter's hand grips his chin, turning him so they're eye to eye once more. 

Sousuke should be mortified by his erection but it's difficult to dwell on it when he thinks about whom he has in his lap. The firefighter rolls his hips against Sousuke's, creating the friction that Sousuke has been craving. Sousuke keeps his eyes up, never allowing them to leave the firefighter's face. If anything, maintaining eye contact is creating more electricity between them. Sousuke refuses to back down, even when his hips jerk involuntarily. 

His hands are on the firefighter's shoulders and his fingers itch to touch the yellow suspenders running down his torso. 

Even with alcohol and lust clouding his judgment, Sousuke isn't the kind of prick who takes it upon himself to lay his hands on a dancer, no matter how much he wants to. To end the temptation, he slides his hands down the firefighter's back, mentally groaning at the muscle he feels beneath the shirt. 

Sousuke pushes his hands down farther and grips at the firefighter's waist, trying to still it. He's sure that the firefighter knows about his impending orgasm, but Sousuke still feels the need to warn him somehow. He digs his fingers into the firefighter's hips, swearing when he feels his cock twitch. A small stream of come accompanies it, but Sousuke refuses to shoot his load with a stripper in his lap. It's too much of a stereotype for him, and even if Rin bought him a dance, he's sure that this guy gets tired of having strangers come while he's on top of them. 

"Wait, please-..." 

"I like the way you say that. Say it again and I'll listen." 

"Please-..." A small noise of approval leaves the firefighter's lips, and just like that, Sousuke forgets that he's supposed to be restraining himself. The green eyed man helps him along, increasing the pressure he's giving, as well as guiding Sousuke's hands to his ass. Sousuke grips it as he comes, spilling out into his underwear. The sticky mess will be unpleasant later, but he hardly has time to think about it as he jerks his hips frantically, riding out his orgasm. 

He's opening his mouth to apologize when the fireman murmurs the following words in his ear: 

"There's more I can do for you if you come home with me..." For some added incentive, the firefighter takes Sousuke's hand in his and rubs his crotch against it slowly.

As if Sousuke needed any convincing.


	2. The Mating Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke is beginning to realize that Makoto isn't the delicate angel he seems to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *huff huff* Long time no update!
> 
> Happy Birthday Makoto!

Rin is waiting for Sousuke outside his bathroom stall (wearing a shit eating grin no doubt) as he continually taunts Sousuke about the result of his lap dance, which Sousuke is currently cleaning up. 

"Laugh all you want, you're drunk off your ass. You're not going to remember anything in the morning." 

"Shut up, I'm fine." He sounds fine, but Sousuke knows better. Rin's usual swagger is now clumsy, and every so often, he leans against Sousuke for support. He's also laughing a lot, for someone who has a small empire of homework awaiting him at the dorm. 

"If someone makes reference to us being a cute couple, you're switching bunks with me." 

Rin gave a snort, but made no other protest. 

As they make their way outside, heat pools in Sousuke's groin. The firefighter is outside, holding a conversation with the man that had once been occupying Rin's lap. He's too absorbed in the conversation to take notice of their presence at first, and Sousuke's heart nearly stops when he pushes a hand back through his hair. 

"Down boy," Rin advises him, a little too loudly. It catches the firefighter's attention, and when he looks at them, he's all smiles. 

"You two look cute-" 

"Fuck." Rin gives Sousuke a pathetic glare and rubs the back of his head in annoyance. "You shouldn't take advantage of drunk people." 

"You said you were fine and I'm holding you to it." Sousuke can feel himself smirking, and it only sours Rin's mood further. 

"Are you sure you want to take this guy home with you?" Rin pointed a thumb at Sousuke as he turned to face the firefighter. "He snores like a bear and drools enough to drown someone."

"I'm not too concerned with any of that." The green eyed man smiled once more, and Sousuke was struck by how angelic he looked. Was he really the same man who had been on stage? "I don't plan on letting him sleep tonight." 

_Holy shit_. 

Even Rin has the decency to blush at the statement. 

* * * 

A hand creeps up his thigh and Sousuke barely manages to suppress an oncoming shudder. He's still sensitive from his earlier orgasm. 

"Rin. Wrong person." It's the second time Rin has tried to feel him up and Sousuke is beginning to wonder if its on purpose. It's hard for him to gauge Rin's sobriety at this point. 

Rin only laughs in response and waves Sousuke off. He's clearly trying to fool around with the man sitting on the other side of him, the same one that had treated Rin to a lap dance. A quiet sigh escapes Sousuke's lips. 

His firefighter is up front, graciously ignoring the antics unfolding in the backseat of his car. Sousuke had planned to sit up front with him, but Rin had all but shoved him into the back seat. Being in the back does have it's perk. When Rin isn't accidentally copping a feel, he's free to lose himself in fantasies involving their designated driver. 

Tachibana Makoto. 

Sousuke has yet to try the name on his tongue, but he has a feeling that by the end of the night, it's a name he'll be well acquainted with. 

From his seat in the back, he's free to gaze at Makoto using the side mirrors of the car. He used the rearview mirror once and had been surprised to see predatory green eyes staring back at him. The stare had made him so hot that he hadn't attempted to look again. 

* * * 

"Do you mind if I get them into Haru's apartment?" Sousuke takes one look at Rin's clumsy gait and shakes his head. Seemingly relieved, Makoto smiles before pressing a small metal object against Sousuke's palm. "I'll be right up." 

As soon as Makoto's back is to him, Sousuke opens his hand and finds a key. There's a rubber key cover in the shape of a cat head, which is cute but a little morbid to Sousuke. Where is the rest of its body? Is it damned to a life of using a key as a substitute for a body? 

He doesn't give himself too much time to dwell on it, and decides to acquaint himself with the door of Makoto's apartment instead. The first time he tries to put the key in the lock, he grips the cat head and triggers a loud and whiny meow, which nearly scares him shitless. 

He regroups and tries once more, this time holding the cat gingerly so as not to wake the whole fucking complex. It isn't until he's trying to unlock the door in earnest that Sousuke realizes just how impaired he must be. He hopes he isn't going to be the one giving tonight. 

Just as he is thinking this, he feels a warm pair of hands settle on his waist. 

"Cute key," he murmurs, which is a blatant lie. All the pity for the body less cat head has left him. 

Makoto gives a quiet laugh. It sounds a little embarrassed to Sousuke, but he doesn't know Makoto well enough to determine if that's true or not. He doesn't have much time to ponder it, as the hands on his waist begin to drift. Sousuke keeps fiddling with the door up until Makoto's fingers graze over his stiffened nipples. A shiver wracks his body and before he can silence it, a small exhale breezes past his lips. Makoto moves closer, clothed arousal pressing against Sousuke's ass. 

He guides Sousuke's hand to the cool door knob, and after aligning the key properly, presses it in with ease. The door is unlocked, but Sousuke stalls, reluctant to leave the warmth of Makoto's arms. Makoto presses a wet kiss to Sousuke's neck, and that's about all the incentive the teal eyed man needs to propel himself past the threshold. 

He steps inside, turns on his heel to face Makoto, and hooks his fingers beneath Makoto's yellow suspenders, tugging the stripper into a heated kiss. When their lips meet, Makoto takes over. He licks his way into Sousuke's mouth, hands roving over Sousuke's body hungrily.

The heat from earlier has returned, but Makoto seems hell bent on letting Sousuke burn. Each time he tries to rock against Makoto's body, Makoto's hands are there to still his hips. 

"How old are you?" Makoto asks the question between their kisses, and it takes Sousuke a few seconds to give voice to a coherent answer. 

"Twenty." 

"That explains it. ...It doesn't explain the fireball I taste when I kiss you." 

_Fuck_. His face must give away his thoughts, because Makoto laughs quietly and brushes a reassuring hand through Sousuke's hair. The action makes him feel like a little kid, but also has him tilting his head, a silent invitation. Something about the gesture appeals to Makoto, because his eyes take on the same look they had in the car. The second time feels rougher and has Sousuke inhaling sharply, cock stirring from the sensation. 

"You like that?" Makoto's voice is laced with sensuality, nothing at all like the lighthearted tone he had moments ago. The question makes Sousuke's mouth go dry, and he feels Makoto's eyes on him as he swallows hard. Makoto's hand tightens in his hair, pulling a low moan from his throat. 

But Makoto isn't the only one watching. Even through the haze of alcohol and lust, Sousuke can see how much the green eyed man is affected by his reactions. 

As if sensing the assessment, Makoto gives a cool smile before slipping a hand between his thighs to fondle him. The light touch has Sousuke bucking, seeking more friction than Makoto is willing to give. 

"How much did you have to drink?" 

The sudden question has Sousuke groaning. He's tired of talking and playing the on and off game of twenty one questions. Plain and simple, he wants to fuck.

"I'm aware of what should be happening, if that's what you're asking. You want me to walk in a straight line for you?" The question is sarcastic, and earns a swift tug on his hair, pulling another gruff moan from him. 

"Lose the attitude." 

"Why should I? You reward me for it." Sousuke groans inwardly at his words, as Makoto quickly removes the punishing hand from his hair. The loss is a great one. 

"If you're a good boy, I'll give you something better..." Sousuke doesn't have to look to know what Makoto is referring to, but he can't keep his eyes from straying downward. Sousuke's breath catches at the sight of Makoto's hand grasping at his clothed erection. 

Makoto bites his lip and gazes up at Sousuke through his eyelashes, and fuck, if that isn't the hottest thing Sousuke has seen. 

His hands rove up and down his body, showcasing the taut muscles beneath his too tight clothes. As if that wasn't tantalizing enough, his fingers dip into the waistband of his pants and he rolls his hips while his mouth parts in silent pleasure. Then his green eyes lift, and that cold smile spreads across his face once more. 

"Are you going to behave?" 

Sousuke's voice is long gone, so he gives a nod of his head to compensate for his lack of verbal response. Without needing any prompting, he follows Makoto deeper into the modest apartment. It's hard to see, as the lights are still off, but his eyes have adjusted to the darkness and he can see that the apartment is well maintained. 

Like he really cares about all of that. 

Makoto seats himself on a nearby couch, casually draping one arm along the back of it. The view has Sousuke throbbing in his pants, which are quickly becoming uncomfortably tight. He openly stares at Makoto's still clothed erection and silently pities it, imagining how much discomfort those pants must be causing. 

The pity doesn't last long. Makoto's hands come into view and make quick work of things, and in a matter of seconds, his erection is sprung free. Sousuke's mouth floods with saliva as he imagines the weight of it on his tongue. 

"Get on your knees." 

He doesn't need to be told twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise there will be butt stuff soon.


End file.
